The Loving Hollow
by LemonSherbet
Summary: Can two people be together when all three worlds are against them? Warnings inside


A/N: I got a little syuck woth my other story and exams are starting to get to me so here's a little something I wrote to relieve the stress. Plus this is my first attempt at smut so don't expect wonders.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

Warnings: Yaio, I mean it's basically just smut. PWP. Set in the arrancar arc, slight spoilers but nothing big.

* * *

><p>Slowly, torturously he lifted up his lover's shirt, fingers teasing the skin they came into contact with, gliding over toned muscles and the sensitive areas that resulted in soft 'aahs'. The top lay forgotten, a crumpled heap at the end of the bed.<p>

The man headed south, refusing to touch where the other man wanted him and instead carried on till he found feet. Smirking, he carefully rolled down the black socks patterned with strawberries _one of his gifts _and chuckled as the other gave a silent scream as he tickled the soles of the feet, the socks joining the shirt.

Staying at the foot of the bed he reached out to undo the faded brown belt and trailed the cold metalled catch down the other man's chest, who in turn broke out in goose bumps and small needy whimpers. The belt slithered to the floor.

Pop, Pop, Pop went the buttons on the pair of form hugging jeans. Down came the trousers, hands appreciatively stroking the smooth skin of the quivering thighs and lips murmuring against them, tasting the skin. The jeans were lost.

With quick fluttering breaths the man beneath him watched as he hooked his thumbs under the boxers and made small soothing circles on the taut skin they found there. Laying light butterfly kisses on the stomach the man locked his eyes on the other as the boxers slowly slid off and found the floor.

Losing the smirk the larger man gave a gentle smile at the image laid before him, the man beneath him hot needy and _his. _Trapped in his love and admiration, he didn't realise until the last second when the other dragged him down to a soul-scorching kiss.

Turning his back on his patience that was escaping through the window, the older man tore off his own clothing in the need to feel more, more, more. The heap on the floor grew larger.

Both men lowly moaned as they felt their skin connect. Soon the man above had the younger a writhing, panting mess as he kissed, bit, licked and sucked on anything within reach, watching as marks made their appearance on the scarred, tan skin- _mine. _

His lips now followed the trail of light hair down, his breath ghosting over the other who whimpered in return. Choosing to prolong the teasing he began to mark the thighs he had previously mapped out, growing more aroused as the other man growled at his teasing. Seeing the normally submissive man growl flipped a switch and soon the other was screaming as he engulfed him to the hilt, resuming his earlier actions of licking and sucking.

Feeling the other coming close to completion he only sucked harder as the end finally came and the man beneath saw stars in a haze of pleasure. _Only I can see him like this. He's _mine.

Grabbing the small bottle from the nightstand, he liberally coated his fingers and circled them around the ring of tight muscles, breaking the other out of his euphoric daze. Seeing the small nod in confirmation he slowly breached the ring with his finger, allowing the other time to adjust. Another nod and he began to move his finger and soon another one joined in search of that spot that would make everything worth it.

Suddenly the man beneath him arched his back with a gasp and began to rock his hips in order to feel more, his eyes pleading. _Found it. _Still hitting that spot he finally added the third finger as he scissored and stretched. Deeming the other ready he coated and positioned himself, waiting for the go ahead. Sensing the third nod he slowly, torturously pushed in, never stopping until he was all in.

Ignoring the overwhelming need to _move, claim, _he waited until the other had finally adjusted before giving a small jerk of his hips that neither was satisfied with. Soon they found their rhythm as one thrusted his hips and the other rolled his to meet him. They couldn't tell where they each began and ended, and neither cared in view of the pleasure of being connected so intimately.

Soon their movements became jagged and rough, both nearing the end. With a particularly hard thrust to his prostrate the younger came with a how, tightening on the other who soon followed him with a possessive growl.

Checking out any potential damage, the older went to clean them off once he was satisfied that he had not torn anything. Clean and clothed they lay together on the narrow bed, neither one admitting that they were snuggling as the older buried his face into the sweet smelling hair as the other fitted into the crook between his head and shoulder. They lay there in silence; not daring to speak the words that taunted them, words as clear as the marks on the younger's skin. Too much was at stake.

Who knows how long they stayed there like that, merely soaking up one another's presence, but soon a familiar presence made itself known.

"Rukia. She's coming." The younger's face fell back into its customary scowl as the shinigami neared them, his heart breaking as the other man put back on his ripped clothes and made to leave. No matter how many times this happened Ichigo still felt it as if it were the first time he had seen his lover leave. A small, gentle kiss was his only goodbye, a promise for more.

From the roof a neighbouring house Grimmjow stood with his presence securely hidden from the shinigami that littered Karakura town, his face pulled into a pained scowl as he watched the window he had just left. Inside his lover sat talking animatedly with the raven haired girl, laughing at a joke she had made.

Turning his back on the two Grimmjow slowly walked across the roofs. Inside he howled at the barriers between him and his lover; the Gotei 13 would probably kill them both if they found out, Aizen not far behind. They would be hunted down as traitors, animals.

Grimmjow smirked. _Let them come. I will destroy anyone in my way. Ichigo is _MINE.

* * *

><p>AN: Review please- it makes me happy and maybe then I can get rid of my writer's block.


End file.
